The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
A light emitting device (LED) includes a P-N junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy. The P-N junction diode can be created by using compound semiconductors including group III-V elements in the periodic table. The light emitting device can represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of the compound semiconductors.
LEDs according to the related art may be classified into lateral-type LEDs and vertical-type LEDs according to the position of an electrode layer.
Meanwhile, according to an LED packaging technology of the related art, a flip-chip LED is based on a lateral-type LED, and a hole injection semiconductor layer and an active layer are etched to form an N type electrode. Accordingly, a light emitting area may be narrowed so that luminous flux may be reduced.
In addition, since the flip-chip LED according to the related art is based on the lateral-type LED, the flow of carriers is not spread so that current is concentrated, which lowers light emission efficiency.
Further, the flip-chip LED according to the related art employs an electrode representing a low optical transmittance rate, and allows the electrode to reflect light so that the light is extracted through a sapphire substrate, so light extraction efficiency may be lowered
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.